rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Freckles
Freckles was a Mantis-class military assault droid later turned into an assault rifle, that was activated by Caboose, who later took him as a pet. Freckles first appeared in the Season 11 episode, S.O.S. Role in Plot Activation During Season 11, after the Reds and Blues crash land in an unknown location, Caboose becomes depressed over Epsilon's departure and goes for a walk to better himself. During his walk, Caboose comes across a strange echo and soon discovers a large robot behind piles of debris. He became excited upon finding the robot and successfully repairs it. In S.O.S., Caboose introduces his new pet, nicknamed "Freckles," to the Reds and Blues, leaving them utterly stunned. Later, Wash and Tucker try to convince Caboose not to keep Freckles, but fail and Caboose teaches him "tricks" before Simmons joins the Blue Team. Sarge later attacks the Blues with the warthog, but Freckles stops him, destroys the vehicle, and mistakenly promotes Caboose to the Blue Team's commanding officer during an argument in Long Live the King. When Simmons tries to leave the team due to this, Freckles threatens to kill him for going AWOL, holding Simmons as his hostage. After the "rescue team", consisting of Donut, Doc, and Lopez, arrives at the canyon, the Blues return to base and are forced to follow Caboose's every command, in fear of Freckles. Caboose soon has Freckles undergo various antics with him, including wearing a sombrero and a piggy back ride. Protecting the Reds and Blues That is until Washington apologizes to Caboose for not being a better friend to him, which results in Caboose returning the leadership position back to Wash and having Freckles listen to Wash from now on. Suddenly, a group of white armored soldiers attack the Blue base, prompting Wash to order Freckles to eliminate them. After Freckles kills the soldiers, the Reds and Blues gather and soon meet Locus, as well as Felix. Felix is wounded by Locus, but defends the Reds and Blues. Wash then orders Freckles to kill Locus, but the latter disappears once Freckles opens fire. After the Reds and Blues interrogate Felix, they begin to fortify the canyon for an upcoming attack. However, Lopez 2.0, enraged by Sarge's stupidity, downloads himself into C.C. and betrays the group. Freckles stops Lopez 2.0/C.C. from killing the others before the Federal Army arrive, starting an intense battle, with Freckles fighting Lopez 2.0. During the battle, Freckles is greatly damaged by Lopez 2.0/C.C. before Donut interrupts their battle and save Freckles, who lost most of his power in the process. However, Simmons and Tucker are able to convert the crashed ship's remaining power supply into Freckles, reactivating him. Freckles then provides covering fire, allowing some of the Reds and Blues to get to the caves, but is heavily damaged in the process. Wash, having been injured and realizing they're being overwhelmed, orders Freckles to "Shake!", prompting the latter to execute a powerful ground stomp. This action causes the tunnel roof to collapse and seal off, allowing Caboose, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Felix to escape. While those who were left behind are taken by the Feds, Freckles refused to surrender, resulting in his destruction. Current State Before deactivating him, Locus ordered a technician to remove his Primary Storage Unit containing his "heart and mind". The unit was then given to Washington at F.A.C. Outpost 37, who in turn gave it to Caboose, much to his delight. However, it's later revealed that the storage unit is a tracking device for the Space Pirates, who have been using it to track down the Reds and Blues. Fortunately, Epsilon quickly removes the tracker from Freckles' storage chip, and the latter is moved into Caboose's assault rifle during a sneak attack on the mercenaries at Radio Jammer Station 1C. Able to utilize heat signatures, Freckles bypasses two mercenaries' cloaking devices and opens fire, killing one. Personality Freckles, due to his programming, was originally serious toward everything and showed fierce loyalty to his master, Caboose. He's shown to not have an understanding of sarcasm and lacks empathy, as he took Wash's and Tucker's argument of having Caboose to be leader seriously and forced the Blue Team to uphold their 'duties' despite their reasons. However, due to his interactions with Caboose, he became a bit more caring, wanting to ensure what's best for the teams and spends a majority of his time playing with Caboose. This is best shown in Fire, where he takes several rockets meant for the others in order to save them and Caboose, which heavily damages him. Skills and Abilities Weaponry Freckles has several weapons attached to him that provide heavy artillery to the Blues. When he and Caboose played catch, he used his gun turret to hit the ball from a great distance quite accurately (though he nearly hit Simmons). Also, his cannon can fire several missiles, which have a large blast radius and are strong enough to destroy the Reds' warthog in Long Live the King. Freckles uses a advance targeting system for these weapons, which also allows him to identify a soldiers rank, affiliation, and level of threat. Combat Due to the fact he's a war robot, Freckles has several abilities that aid him in combat. It's stated in Can I Keep It? that he has advanced camouflage and he's also shown to run quite quickly. Freckles is portrayed to be extremely strong, as he has enough force to shake the ground when ordered to "shake", which allowed some of the Reds and Blues to escape in Fire. Also, his exterior can take heavy fire and protect others before showing any sign of damage, as seen when he covers Caboose when the latter is blind. Kills During Locus' attacks, Freckles kills several Federal Army soldiers in Neighborhood Watch and Fire with his attached weaponry. After being moved into Caboose's assault rifle, he manages to kill one of the mercenaries in a surprise attack. Tucker kills Locus' man.png|Several Fedral Army soldiers Freckles kills a merc - S12E18.png|At least one mercenary Gallery Freckles steps in S11.png|Freckles makes his grand entrance Wash, Tucker, Caboose and Freckles.png|Freckles with the Blue Team 11 10 caboosefreckles.png|"Threat level increased." Freckles damaged.png|Freckles damaged Caboose and Freckles outside.png Caboose and Freckles 2 - S11.png Locus handing Freckles' storage chip to Washington - S12E9.png RvB Freckles Shirt.gif Trivia *According to The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy, Freckles wants to become a movie star. *It's stated by several characters that Freckles was in the cargo on the UNSC Crashed Ship and was damaged during the crash landing. *Freckles is mentioned in Fails of the Weak Volume 163 when Geoff says, "There's Freckles." *Freckles is typically depicted as crouching when stationary, only rising into the Mantis's default standing position when entering a combat situation. References Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Robot Category:Blood Gulch Crew Category:Missing in Action Category:Weapons & Objects